sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity the Hedgehog
Infinity is a 16-year old anthropomorphic eternal hedgehog, who controls the powers of water and psychic. Infinity was intended to be a cheerful, optymistic porcupine, but ended up being an action, adventure hedgehog. Primary information Name: Infinity "Spice" Gender: Female Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Age: 16 Power: Aqua (water) Phobias: Tokophobia, agoraphobia and arachnophobia Likes: Dark and milk chocolate, sunshine, water, sea, swimming, anything to do with water, adventure, flowers Dislikes: Infinity strongly dislikes spiders, dark, not being able to escape, boredom and white chocolate (makes her sick) and caramel (allergic) Creator: CG (Cosmos Guardians) Created on: 17th June Team: Team Cosmos (with Neptuna, Supernova and Starnetta - SINS)﻿ Appearance 'Attire' Infinity has a black, red, aqua and grey suit sometimes decorated with Rings in various places. She also has a red belt with a clamra on it. Most recently Infinity wears the Cosmos Guardians in the place of rings. She wears yellow socks, grey, red and mint shoes with yellow soles. She wears red goggles, although they vary in sizes. 'Body' She has white and aqua hair (not grey) sometimes coloured sky blue. Her nozzle, inside her ears and hands and tummy are creamy in colour. 'Colours' The 3 basic colours are, as mentioned above, black, red and aqua (or blue), plus the creamy colour. However, some artists may use sky blue instead of aqua, which is also fine. History and the Cosmos Guardians Infinity was born and raised in future Mobius, in the same time and space as Silver the Hedgehog. When born, she had no name. It was probobaly that her parents left her or had been killed, making her being "adopted" by Cosmos Guardians, an organization . She looked up to Silver, her hero that she herself wanted to be (that's why she decided to join Cosmos Guardians, who decided to call her Amaris {Child of the Moon}, (but she herself decided later on to call herself Infinity). She had a scruffy, grey haircut and many believed she was actually a porcupine, with a blue dress and a headband, and looked like no material for a hero and saviour of the universe. However, CS strongly believed in her and her talents. Over the years they developed "Project Infinity", injecting a "eternal life potion" that many did not want to take, as they belived that it was not properly developed yet. To many's surprise the expertiment actually worked, having many wanting to take it. Infinity changed her appearance, size, clothes and name. Whilst patrolling some areas of Mobius, she met Neptuna, a stranded homeless leopard who saw her in action protecting some inhabitants of her village and wished she was like her. Infinity came up with the idea of Team Cosmos, a smaller "team" who would work with CG to patrol the universe. The idea of Team Cosmos was to promote safety in the universe we all share, but more carefully and that instead of a whole group looking at everything, each member would protect and be a guardian of an individual planet (Neptuna looked after Neptune, the planet she was born on, whilst Infinity guarded Venus etc.) and in means of danger, the whole group would attack the enemy together. 'Relationships' 'Sonic the Hedgehog' Infinity sees Sonic as a good friend and the opposite, but not as a love interest, since Infinity only meets Sonic as she time-travels (just like Silver). Sonic and Infinity teamed up on a few occassions, when for example Dr Robotnik does something to threat the existence of the world or the time, or the universe. 'Silver the Hedgehog' Silver once was the love interest of Infinity, but moved on as she seen him display his feelings towards Blaze. The two are good friends, though, and are even the best of friends. However, since they're both busy doing their own buisness and matters (Silver with Freedom Fighters and the like, Infinity guarding the universe) they do not see each other much often when not fighting together. 'Shadow the Hedgehog' Shadow is a good collegue to Infinity, and that she even had a small, but not serious crush on him. Name origin ﻿Infinity was named after the "Infinity of the universe" because the universe never ends, and that she has an eternal life and she "never stops developing" herself. Other info﻿ *She is a big fan of {the band} Queen. *She is also a fan of pizza and ice cream. *She has a Twitter account. www.twitter.com/InfiniteBullets ﻿ ﻿ Category:Hedgehogs